


Chapstick

by Monsieur_Grenouille



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Hiatus, chapstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22847164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monsieur_Grenouille/pseuds/Monsieur_Grenouille
Summary: Patrick might’ve put on a little too much chapstick. He turns to Pete to help get some of it off ;)
Relationships: Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Chapstick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Khylara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khylara/gifts).



> Based on a true story from when I was eleven years old. Those were some gay times, with me and my friends. It’s actually how I got my first kiss, lmao. Just a few guys sitting in a basement and then I was like, “Dangit I have too much chapstick.” 
> 
> Dear Khylara, I hope your leg gets better. Sincerely, Treaple

Patrick had a habit of applying chapstick when he absolutely had no reason to. He liked the rhythm of doing it over and over, and he liked the taste of minty beeswax, menthol, petrolatum, phenol, vitamin E, aloe, and oxybenzone. But there does come a point where there is too much chapstick on your lips, and it feels so weird. Like a coat of oil is just resting on your face. 

Patrick got to that point sooner than later. He couldn’t just lick it off, since he hated the oily consistency of chapstick and it made him sick to his stomach. He also had nothing to wipe it off on, since Pete had used all the tissues to heal a bloody nose (he and Bronx played soccer last week). So for a few minutes, Patrick just sat there with a million layers of chapstick on his mouth. 

Pete came into the room a few minutes later, and Patrick got an idea. “Baby,” he said, “your lips look kinda chapped.”

Pete put his fingers to his lips and felt. “No, not really...” he replied, “Why?” he looked at Patrick. 

Patrick gestured for him to come closer. “I put on too much chapstick.” 

Pete sighed and joined Patrick on the armchair, holding him close. “Do you want me to remove the chapstick?” he asked slyly, leaning their foreheads together. Patrick smiled and pulled him into a kiss. Pete kissed back, but way rougher. They broke, and Pete’s lips were glistening. “That’s hot,” he whispered. Patrick nodded. 

The two lovers went into a tongue tangling kiss, fighting for ownership over the minty chapstick. Patrick smiled against Pete’s lips and giggled lightly. “This is fun,” he snickered. Pete laughed in reply, breaking off to look in Patrick’s eyes. 

“You’re precious, dude,” he panted.

Patrick rolled his eyes. “We were having _such_ a moment, Pete. Why’d you have to call me _dude_?” The singer stuck his tongue out at Pete teasingly. Unexpected, Pete dove down to lick Patrick’s tongue. Patrick squirmed, almost pushing Pete off of the armchair. “Eww!! Don’t do that!” 

Pete gave him an evil smile. “Said the man who wanted me to kiss the chapstick off of him.” 

Patrick gave up. “Whatever. We had a moment. It’s over, now. Thank you for that.” he blushed lightly at Pete. 

Pete got off the chair, saluted Patrick, and went back to whatever the heck he was doing in the first place. “Anytime, babe!” He called over his shoulder. Patrick readjusted his hat and hair, then took a moment to contemplate why he chose Pete to do it. 

Whatever. It was most likely gonna happen again anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Clean comments!


End file.
